Hidden Within
by BookLand
Summary: "Are you telling me that some guy named Klaus, the most deadly and powerful vampire to ever exist wants to drain me of my blood?" - Imogen Moore was an orphan who had recently lost her brother to an animal attack. When she thought her life couldn't get weirder, a vampire drinks her blood and compels her to forget. Problem: She doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first book and I would really like it if you could give this a chance! - UNEDITED

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

***Imogen Moore***

"Why did we have to visit his grave at night?" I complained to my parents as we drove down a dark lane, lit only by the dim street lights. I glanced out the window and I watched the dark houses roll by. It was late and everyone in this boring, little town was sleeping. "I mean, why not during day when there aren't any… bats or spiders out?"

"You aren't scared of the dark are you?" Dad teased me from behind the wheel. I rolled my eyes and hugged my jacket closer to my body, grateful for its warmth. "Also, spiders come out during the day. Have you been skipping school again?"

"Pfft no!" I exclaimed, the heat rising to my cheeks. I hadn't done that in ages. "First off, I stopped being scared of the dark when I was like two and skipping school is for amateurs who can't think of any other way to get rid of their emotions."

"What do professionals do?" Mum asked, clearly amused by my statement. I chuckled softly and rested my head on the car windows cool glass.

"They take drugs," I said swiftly, my head bobbing along with the movements of the car.

"You promised us you were off them!" Dad pointed out accusingly and Mum looked at me with disappointed eyes. I gaped at both of them in disbelief. Seriously?

"I am, but if your brother died you would still be emotionally damaged after one month!" I shot back in my defense.

"We lost a son honey, I think that is just as bad." Mum stared into her lap sadly. I felt my eyes brimming with tears at the thought of Brandon, but pushed them away for the sake of my mother.

"So, why are we visiting his grave at night?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Because I promised your mother we would do it on his birthday, but we were busy at work today so now was the only convenient time for all of us," Dad answered me, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Uh oh. Erh…. Mum do you happen to know where my bracelet is?" I asked tentatively whilst searching through my hand bag.

"Which one dear?" Mum replied.

"The one you gave me for my birthday?" I said, dropping my bag with frustration. Mum looked over her shoulder, staring at me with worried eyes.

"You lost it?" Mum said her voice dripping with panic and worry. "Honey, pull over and we will take a look." Dad looked back at me, rolling his eyes.

"It's only a bracelet girls," he stated and I watched in horror as we began to swerve into the other lane. Suddenly, two blaring lights began to barrel towards us and I caught my breath.

"Dad watch out!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Dad immediately turned around and spun the wheel around in a full circle, attempting to turn into the other lane. Everything suddenly began happening in slow motion. A loud, ear-splitting scream escaped my lips as the front of our car collided with the truck. I dived forward, but my seatbelt held me back, tightening around my throat. I clawed at my neck in a desperate attempt to get my breath began when suddenly I felt myself slip free. My body jolted and my heart stopped as our car spun to the left, my nails digging into the car seats. I screamed as the back tip of our car hit something hard, turning all my bones to jelly.

I called out my parents' names but they were lost in the sounds of crunching metal and my mother's screams. My heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was going to burst straight through my ribs. Our car suddenly turned over and every single bone in my body went stiff and I caught my breath. I was going to die.

The side of our car crashed into the solid road and I felt something in my leg snap and I screamed in pain as I reached out for my leg, but I was thrown back by force. Our car was rolling over. My head smashed against the window and I gasped in pain as blood began to trickle from my forehead. The windows smashed as the road collided with them and I was showered in sharp shards. I felt pain course through me and I let out a scream that burned my throat.

Everything went still and I was sure they could hear my heart beating from Mexico. I winced as I moved my leg and I pulled some glass from my arm, shouting out, my voice sounded hoarse to my ears. I pulled my hand away from my leg and at the sight of the blood I felt my eyes roll back before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters! **

I hope you enjoy this chapter, yes it is a bit slow and emotional, but that's expected! Thanks for reading!

* * *

***Imogen Moore***

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I rubbed my eyes until my vision became clear and when it did, I began to panic. I was in a white room with no windows and the only light was coming from a LED light above my head. I glanced down at my small figure and noticed tubes strapped to my pale arms.

My heart suddenly began to beat extremely fast and something started beeping. I turned my head left and right, trying to find the exit. I shook my fists but they were strapped down to the bed. Ugh!

Someone suddenly burst into the room, holding a clipboard and a pen. I watched him with curious eyes and as soon as he stepped towards me, I released a scream. He held up his hands in surrender and I wriggled to the other side of the bed, struggling under the bands.

"Calm down!" The doctor cooed, but I kept panicking. "Someone get the tube!" Two other doctors burst into the room, one holding a long, pointy needle. My eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't!" I squeaked, but they kept coming towards me. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He placed the needle against my arm, pressing it into my skin. I opened my mouth to scream, but fainted before I made a sound.

"It's okay, I promise you're alright," Someone soothed me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked up to see a concerned face looking over me. I sat up slowly and rested my head on the headboard. The girl had thin brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes with orange flecks. Elle?

"What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Right… about that," Elle muttered. "We thought you should have someone close to you tell you." She looked up at me and I frowned at her comment. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?" I laughed coldly. Was she serious?

"It's okay Elle, in fact, could you tell me why the hell I'm strapped to a life support machine!" I asked, my voice raising at the end. "I don't need it, I feel perfectly fine!"

"You weren't…" Elle trailed off, smiling sadly. "Immy…."

"What?" I turned my head in her direction. She smiled sadly at me and I felt panic rising in my chest. What happened?

"You were in a car crash," Elle explained, her voice light. "Your car flipped over, crushing you and your family. They had to take you to the hospital otherwise-" My eyes widened, wait, where are my mum and dad?

"MUM, DAD!" My eyes widened with fear and I called out their names desperately. "MUM!"

"Immy, it won't work," Elle said, but I ignored her.

"DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted.

"Im, stop!" Elle snapped. They can't be gone, they can't! I need my parents, I can't…

"They're gone?" I whispered, tears brimming in my ears.

"I'm so sorry Immy, they aren't here!" Elle placed her hand on my arm, her eyes shining with concern.

"Maybe they are at another hospital?" I asked hopefully, my eyes widening with hope.

"We both know this is the only hospital in Willows Creek." Elle pointed out and I frowned.

"They can't be…. They wouldn't leave me like this!" I started to panic, the tears rolling down my cheeks. I began to let out rattling sobs as I clenched and unclenched my clammy hands.

"It's ok-"

"No it's NOT!" I screeched at her and I began thrashing in my hospital bed. "I lost them Immy, they're gone. I've lost everyone… I'm an orphan, do you hear me, I have no one left!"

"You have me!" Elle exclaimed.

"I know that Elle, but I want my mum and my dad." I looked up at her, tears swelling in my already swollen eyes. "My brother…"

"I've lost people too," Elle pointed out, she sounded tired. "My dad, he left me when I was three months old."

"I'm so sorry Elle, I forgot!" I clapped my hand over my big mouth in shock.

"No Immy, you nearly died last week and I-"

"Last week?" I squealed, cutting Elle off midsentence. "I have been out for an entire week?"

"I probably should have mentioned that," Elle looked at the window, a faraway gaze in her stunning hazel eyes.

"Probably?" I said sarcastically and Elle tucked a loose lock of my chocolate, brown hair behind my ear. "I'm glad I have you Elle, I really am. You're all I have left and I am never, _never_ letting you go." I placed my hand over hers and I felt a tear trickle down my tear stained cheeks.

"Shhh…. Sleep…." She cooed before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Three Weeks Later**

"When I think back to the earliest memories of my father, I remember a big fuzzy guy with arms wide open. I could always count on my dad for bear hugs, especially when I fell down and skimmed a knee, or was feeling sad. Every daughter remembers her father in terms of protector and provider at least, that is the ideal we all hope for." I began my speech about my father.

I was so upset that I had to write a speech, it made me feel even more alone. I needed to do this though, I needed to honour my parent's memory, just like I did my brothers. I sighed and continued on with my father's speech, almost crying at the end. Then I began my mother's.

"I always considered my mother to be a loving women, who always put others before her. She was a firstborn child in a family of nine children and would be in charge of caring for them. I could tell her anything and she would always help me through my problems. She was my own personal taxi driver, my chef, my bank account and my maid." I choked, not wanting to continue, but I had no choice.

After the speeches were over, the crowd separated and I walked towards my parent's grave, holding two red roses. Suddenly someone stepped in front of my path and I flinched back in surprise.

"Hello, Imogen my dear!" My Aunty beamed at me, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness. "How nice to see your lovely face!"

"Aunt Monica!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised by her kindness. "What are you doing here?"

"I could miss my brother's funeral, what kind of sister would I be then?" She pouted and I nodded slowly. Aunt Monica was the biggest bitch I had ever met. She dissed everyone and gossiped behind their backs.

"Oh, of course," I said quickly, probably too quickly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I am sorry for your loss, being an orphan is truly tragic," Aunt Monica frowned at me, wiping away an invisible tear from under her eye. "Too bad I cannot take you in."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I am sorry my dear, but I cannot afford another child, I already have six!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I understand…" I mumbled and Aunt Monica looked genuinely sad for me.

"I think I can help, I'm Joshua." A voice behind me said and I spun around, only to find a man in his late forties, holding out his hand for me. "I know of a family member-"

"But I have no other family!" I pointed out desperately.

"On your mother's side you do, she has a brother named Alaric Saltzman, who will be taking you in." Alaric? Pfft. He probably doesn't exist.

"I have an uncle?" I asked incredulously. "Okay, so does he know I even exist?"

"Of course he does!" Joshua chuckled into his hand. "He lives in Mystic Falls, a town a few miles from here."

"But that's where…." I choked on my own words and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked, his grey eyes clouded with worry.

"Nope, none." I blurted out too quickly, but Joshua didn't seemed phased. But there was a problem, Mystic Falls, I hate that place. Why? Because that was where my brother died.

* * *

Anyone care to drop a comment telling me what they think! 9 followers, 7 favourites? Ahhh! Thanks so much! xx


End file.
